King Of The Tumble
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Dipper falls into the Lion Exhibit at the Zoo, and Wendy winds up down there with him (She totally tried to catch him!) And what better time to tell your crush your feelings than when your about to be mauled by Lions? One-shot!


Dipper and Mabel sat at the kitchen table with Grunkle Stan. Stan sipped his coffee as he read his newspaper. Mabel gasped as her eyes grew wide with an excited smile. "Grunkle Stan! Can we go to the zoo!? There's an ad in the paper! They have baby bunnys! Awwwwwww they'll be so cute! AND FLUFFY! Can we go?! Please, please, please!?" She bounced up and down in her seat, giving him the 'Puppy dog eyes'.

"Yeah that sounds like fun! Can we go Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper chimed in. The twins both hopped up and pleaded in unison.

"Pwease?" Grunkle Stan thought for a moment.

"Alright, fine. But I can't come with you, there is a tour scheduled. If you can find someone else to take you guys, you can go," Grunkle Stan huffed. Dipper had an idea, he raised his hand.

"M-Maybe Wendy could come," He suggested. Mabel giggled.

"I've been meanin' tuh ask yah kid, why are you hangin' around her all the ti-" Mabel whispered something in Stan's ear. "Ohhhhh!" Dipper punched Mabel in the arm, and it turned into a slap fight from there. It ended when Stan hit Mabel on the head with a rolled up newspaper. She skipped out to the shop.

"Hey Wendy! Wanna go to the zoo with us?" Mabel asked.

"Eh. It beats sitting around here not doing my job." She shrugged.

"YAY! Dipper she said yes! WHOOO! We're goin' to the ZOO!" Mabel shrieked. Dipper ran out of the kitchen.

"YEAH!" Dipper whooped, earning a giggle from Wendy as the twins danced.

"Let's go!" Wendy called, pumping her fists in the air. They all ran out the door and to the 'Stanley Mobile'. Wendy stopped walking. "We're d-driving?"

Mabel opened the door to the back seat. "You can drive, right?" She asked. Wendy gulped.

"Yeah! Of...Of course I can..." She got into the driver's seat and turned the key.

_Vrrrmmmm..._

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Wendy screamed. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"That was the car turning on..." Mabel whispered.

"Oh..." She stepped on the gas pedal. Hard. Followed by the brake, causing the car to jerk, the tires squeaked.

"Uh...Sh-Should we take the Mystery Cart?" Dipper asked, worried.

Wendy adjusted the mirror. "No...I got this..." She slammed down on the gas again, this time not stopping. The car bolted forward into traffic with a screech of the tires, and something that Certainly-Was-Absolutely-Not-But-Kinda-Was a terrified, girlish scream from Dipper.

The car swerved around several other vehicles. "Wow...Everyone is riding in the wrong lane!" Wendy observed. The twins clung on to each other in terror.

"Um...Wendy? You're in the wrong lane!" Mabel shouted over the honking horns coming from several passers by. Wendy looked to the back seat.

"What'd ya say, dork?" Dipper and Mabel gasped and shouted in unison.

"TRUCK!" Wendy swerved and sent the car spinning off the road, slamming into a building. Dipper and Mabel trembled.

"Looks like we're here, guys!" Wendy said, pointing to the sign for the Zoo. They let out the breath they'd been holding and wasted no time getting out. Well, falling out.

"I...*GASP* Thought...You could*GASP* Drive!" Mabel said between heaves.

"I um...Failed my test..." Wendy rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Three times..."

Mabel face palmed. "*GASP* Look! THE BUNNIES!" Mabel squealed as she bolted for the bunny pen. Dipper and Wendy giggled.

"So what do you wanna see first?" Dipper asked. Wendy thought for a second.

"How about the lions?"

"Sounds cool! I-" Dipper started.

"DIPPIN' SAUCE! Come see these BUNNIES!" Mabel screamed, holding up one of them.

Dipper laughed. "I'll be right there,"

"Kay!" She walked down to the lion pit. Dipper joined his sister.

"What up, Mabes?" She threw a bunny at him, which he caught just in time. "Woah! Be careful with these things!" Mabel snuggled with five at once.

"But they're so soft and FLUFFY! Isn't that right, Miss CutieCuteBottomFluffyPants?" She cooed. He put the bunny he was holding down. Then, all of a sudden, a whole army of bunnies were rushing towards him!

"Wahh!" He shrieked as he was ambushed, soon no less than twenty of them were piled on top of him.

"Awww! They like you!" Mabel took a picture for her scrapbook.

"Get them off of ME-E!" He called, his voice cracking on the last part which got a giggle out of Mabel.

"They're just sweet little fluffy-fluffs of fluffiness!"

"No...What're you doing...? NO NOOO! AAAHH-AAHH! IT BIT ME!" He screamed from under the pile of white fluff.

"Ugh, fine! Shoo! Shoo sweet bunnies!" Mabel shooed them away. Dipper instantly ran and jumped over the fence, and ran to the Lion exhibit.

"Oh hey, buddy!" Wendy greeted. Dipper continued running, then tripped over the smallest rock imaginable, and flew towards the edge of the pit. "Woah! Dude!" She grabbed his hand to stop him but wound up being hurled into the Lion Exhibit as well! They tumbled through the growth. Realizing the situation, the two bolted behind a nearby boulder, temporarily protecting them from the Lions. As soon as they were sure the lions hadn't noticed their presence, Wendy spoke up.

"What were you thinking, Dork?! Now we're trapped!" Dipper scrunched down.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." He squeaked.

"You're sorry?! You could've gotten mauled!" Wendy whisper-screamed, flailing her arms for emphasis.

"Why did you try to catch me?" Wendy blushed.

"Cuz, um...You-You know how much trouble I would've gotten in by Stan?" She rubbed her arm. Dipper looked around, trying to find a way out. The walls were too steep to climb, That's out. There is a gate, but it's padlocked shut. Nope. The only other way in would be the food trough, but it's too narrow. Dipper sighed.

"I don't think we're getting out of here any time soon..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. . . . .. ...

Mabel started to worry about her brother, he'd been gone for a long time. She started on her way to the lion exhibit when her stomach growled. Hey, petting thirty bunnies at once is hard work! She said her goodbyes to the fluffy animals and headed for the popcorn stand. But this couldn't be Mabel without one of her boy-crazy moments, Now could it? She sauntered up to the popcorn vendor, trying to be cool. She leaned against the wall nonchalantly, and pretended to be surprised. "Oh my gosh, You like popcorn?! I like popcorn too! What is happening here?" She rolled her arms while making mystical noises.

"Um...Y-You want some popcorn?" He asked, slightly weirded out.

"Yes! Yeah...Yes! I wanted some popcorn! Hehe...Maybe you could have some too! And we could maybe...Go on a date or whatever!" She shrugged.

...

The two leaned against each other's backs, so they could 'keep lookout from both sides,' as Dipper had said. They were bored as ever. "Oh! I think I have a candy bar in my pocket..." He pulled out a Mearshey bar and handed it to Wendy. She broke it in half and tried to give a half back to him, which he silently denied.

"What's wrong, dude?" She asked, confused.

"You can have it, I'm not hungry."

"We've been sitting in this lion pit for at least three hours! You've gotta be hungry." She argued.

"Well, I'm not." He actually was, a lot. So that was a complete lie. Wendy sighed and took a bite. There was just no convincing Dipper.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hey, Soos, Have you seen the kids? Or that teenager who works here?" Stan asked Soos.

"Nah, dude. Did they go somewhere?" He asked, screwing in a lightbulb. Stan was cleaning up after all the tourists that had come in that day.

"Yeah, they went to this Zoo, but they've been gone for like..." Stan looked at his watch. "Five hours."

Soos bumped his head. "That's WAY too long, dude!" He said, mildly freaking out!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The lions came closer. Dipper stood up in front of Wendy. "What're you doing, dork?! Are you crazy!?"

"No...I love you..."

"WHAT THE HECK, DIPPER?!" Wendy shrieked, the lion pounced, Dipper screamed a very high pitched, scream of terror. Dipper opened his eyes after he winced, the lion was on its back, whimpering. The others shook their heads. "Dipper! Your girlish scream saved us!" Dipper narrowed his eyes at her. "No offense..."

"Come on! Now's our time to go!" He motioned with his arms, She bolted to the gate, hastily trying to pick the lock. Dipper was calling for help.

"Dipper?" They looked up to see Mabel standing there, with a bowl of popcorn and a restraining order.

"MABEL! Do you have the-" Mabel pulled out the weapon in question before he could even finish his sentence"

"Graaaappling hook!" She shot it down. "Come on! Climb up!" She encouraged.

"Wendy, c'mon! You first!" Dipper called.

**Well? You like it? :)**


End file.
